


Feels Like Flying

by ClaireOShea



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Discord: Knife Shoes Appreciation Society (Figure Skating), F/M, Ice Skating, i just wanted my babies to have some fun, just a fun romp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOShea/pseuds/ClaireOShea
Summary: “Why are they walking on the ice like that for fun? Aren’t they afraid of falling through to the cold water?” She asked, seemingly perplexed by the current leisure activity.:”For being such a wise wolf there are certainly thing you don’t know,” he teased, it obviously ruffling a few feathers, or more appropriately patches of fur.“Knowledge and wisdom are not synonymous. I am wise enough to know that there are things in this world I do not yet grasp. At least, not yet,” Holo responded after his initial reaction. “Now, answer.”“It’s called ice skating, people strap thin metal blades onto their shoes so they can glide on the ice,” she was given a response.“And why would they want to do that?”“Humans always dream of being able to do what other animals can do. Smell like a dog, swim like a fish, this is the closest we can get to flying.”
Relationships: Holo/Kraft Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the anime and read the first couple volumes of the light novel a handful of times now and I just wanted to write my babies having fun, and wondered what Holo's reaction to ice skating would be so here this is. Apologies if pieces/this whole darn work is ooc, I admittedly do not know how to write these characters the best since I've mostly just seen the story via the anime. I just wanted to have some fun and I hope you enjoy reading!

Pristine white snow covered the land preserved by a thin layer of ice frozen over it. Its tranquility was juxtaposed by the liveliness of a nearby village. 

“This looks like some kind of winter festival,” Holo observed. “Do humans celebrate the winter season the same as the harvest?”

“Festivals are usually associated with times of the year that are important to the area. Pasloe celebrates the harvest because selling wheat to merchants is how they make money,” Lawrence replied. 

“So that would mean this area relies on the winter season in some way to profit,” Holo half pondered, half questioned. Lawrence nodded a confirmation. 

“Well either that or it’s done to celebrate and appease a god that is said to bring good fortune, like Pasloe did for you. I haven’t seen a church around for awhile so it is possible that they worship some pagan god. Would you know of any god associated with the snow or winter?” Lawrence went on a tangent, finishing with a question. “After all, it takes a god to know a god.”

“I’m afraid I am not aware of any such god,” Holo answered. “That likely is the case though, considering how many festivies we’ve bared witness to thus far. Perhaps we should investigate so we can find out.” 

“Sounds like a fine idea to me. I might even be able to make some connections with some of the town’s merchants,” Lawrence agreed with Holo’s proposal, although it was an agreement that would have been made in an unspoken manner regardless. 

“Must you always be so focused on your trade? Surely this place must be too far from your usual stomping grounds to be of any use to you, even as a peddler,” Holo inquired, her upper body tilted forward as she walked, hands cupped behind her back, as if she was charging forwards towards the village. 

“It may be a bit too far for trading goods, but information takes no space on a wagon,” he answered. “I’ve heard nothing of a village this far out of Trenni, so information will certainly be useful to myself in multiple respects.”

“What is that I smell?” Holo madea rhetorical comment, her ears twitching noticeably under her hat. “It’s some kind of fruit. Possibly applies, although I am not certain.”

“You’re probably right. Warm cider is a popular beverage in the winter season. It can be made with almost any fruit but apples are the most popular.”

“Is it good?” Lawrence nodded. “Then I wish to try it.” Holo began to plead. 

“I’ll buy you some, but it is alcohol so be mindful to not overdo it in an unfamiliar place. Only get drunk where you’re comfortable.” 

“I am Holo the Wisewolf. Even if I were to get drunk here, I could hold my own,” she attempted to defend herself, even though her previous behaviors in such a situation indicated otherwise. 

The closer to the village the pair got, the more pungent smells in the air got. Mostly fruits, but the scent of cooked meat, likely poultry, also protruded the breeze. It was tantalizing, almost salivating. 

The village’s appearance from the outside was deceptive, its small nature countered by the large number of people within its borders. A vast number of stalls were set up rivaling the markets of cities at least three times its size. Joyful patrons and festival goers took to the snow-cleared streets for a dance, the git of some of the participants indicating that they already had more than their fill of alcohol. The two walked by a handful of the sellers, observing the variety of goods they had set out.

“Anything catch your eyes?” Lawrence asked his companion. “Or shall I say your nose?”

“Asides from the cider, I would like to try the bird and what looks to be fire roasted pears,” Holo was quick to respond. “Perhaps some of the sweet bread I smell as well.”

“Let’s start with the bird and the pear, get some cider to wash it down, then we’ll go from there,” he replied. While Holo would undeniably be able to stomach what she craved, it was uncertain how many of her whims Lawrence’s purse would be able to handle. The issues of their bed for the night still needed to be resolved, plus the Wisewolf had a tendency to overdo it with her alcohol. 

The closer to the scent of the toasted tree fruit the pair got, the more Holo started to salivate. 

“Do you really have that lack of self control? You’re going to embarrass yourself. You’re going to reflect badly on me.”

“I’m sorry, it is an animal instinct so I do lack control. No one is looking at us though, so your reputation shall not be harmed by a negative first impression.”

“What can I do for you, sir?” The man at the stand asked Lawrence. 

“Yes, could I get two mugs of cider and two roasted pears?” Lawrence replied with a question. The stand owner turned to fulfill the order and the exchange took place. Before Lawrence even had the mind to pass Holo her portion, the Wisewolf snatched the drink and dessert for herself. 

“Couldn’t wait, could you?” He asked rhetorically. “Maybe take your time and enjoy your food.”

“I don’t need to wait to enjoy my meal, it’s difficult to. I don’t have any cheeks. The pear was very good, the cider as well. I imagine a second mug would pair well with the bird,’ Holo countered. 

“What did I tell you earlier during your first musings? We need to find out how much a pair of beds will run us before indulging further in the local delicacies,” he reminded his companion, an upset tone present in his voice, triggered by Holo’s gluttony overriding her memory and sense. 

“Well then, we shall go in search of an inn now,” Holo commented before rushing ahead. 

“Hey, hold on!” Lawrence called out, she soon stopped and looked out onto the close by frozen lake. 

“Why are they walking on the ice like that for fun? Aren’t they afraid of falling through to the cold water?” She asked, seemingly perplexed by the current leisure activity. 

:”For being such a wise wolf there are certainly thing you don’t know,” he teased, it obviously ruffling a few feathers, or more appropriately patches of fur.

“Knowledge and wisdom are not synonymous. I am wise enough to know that there are things in this world I do not yet grasp. At least, not yet,” Holo responded after his initial reaction. “Now, answer.”

“It’s called ice skating, people strap thin metal blades onto their shoes so they can glide on the ice,” she was given a response. 

“And why would they want to do that?”

“Humans always dream of being able to do what other animals can do. Smell like a dog, swim like a fish, this is the closest we can get to flying.”

“Sometimes I wish I could be human. I suppose it is only natural to want what you don’t have,” Holo mused to herself. “I wish to try this ice skating.”

“I don’t know how well that will go over with the crowd here,” Lawrence commented. 

“Have you ever done this ice skating thing before? Because I have a feeling you’re just afraid of it,” she said in jest. 

“I have a few times. I’m not the best but I can stay up on my feet. Would you be able to keep yourself from falling though? If you did slip, everyone here would see your tail, probably your ears too,’ he replied, posing a pertinent question. 

“I could always hide my ears and tail,” Holo reminded him of her ability. 

“Doesn’t that hurt you though? Besides, you can only use it for a short amount of time. We should reserve it for when we actually need it, not for something frivolous like ice skating,” he went off on a bit of a tangent. Holo’s ears twitched under her hood, gaze shifting downward to the footprint laden snow. 

“I suppose you are right,” Holo agreed solemnly, disappointment dripping from her words. 

“Here, take these coins,” Lawrence instructed while pulling tender from his leather pouch. “The cider earlier didn’t cost as much as I expected, so go and get yourself a bird,” he added. Holo nodded her head and went off in search of a stand selling the desired smoked bird. Affording a room for the night was not going to be an issue, their past few business deals had been rather profitable. It was rather just an excuse used to keep Holo’s appetite in check, to keep her eyes from getting bigger than her stomach. 

Lawrence looked out onto the frozen over lake again, seeing that more people were taking to the activity. Some were even capable of performing tricks, such as spins or fancy footwork. He turned his attention back to the line of stands to see a familiar purple skirt sweeping in the wind coming closer. 

“So I see you found a bird seller without issue,” he commented once the wolf ws within earshot. “Why did you get two?”

“I was offered two for the coins you gave me, so I thought I would be nice and get a fish for you,” Holo was quick to reply, promptly taking a bite from one of the wood-pierced creatures. “If you don’t want it though, I will happily further indulge myself.” Lawrence shook his head slightly, forehead resting in his left palm.

“I might as well take it, can’t have you eating yourself sick,” he answered, reaching his right hand forward to take the second stick. 

“I’ve only had a toasted pear, a mug of cider, and half a small bird at this point. That’s hardly even a meal!” She protested, mouth half full.

“Chew with your mouth closed and don’t talk while you eat,” he scolded. They were travelling merchants after all, so their reputations mattered. 

“I think I saw an inn further that way when I got the birds, shall we look into it?” Holo proposed.

“We can look around ourselves for a bit before asking around for tips,” he agreed to her suggestion. “Now let’s just hope that we’re able to find a room.”

“The people of this villager seem nice. They also appear to be locals so I doubt that all available rooms here are taken,” she commented. 

Shortly after beginning their search, signage for the Waterglaze Inn, even better advertising available rooms, came into view. 

“What do you suggest we do if the only available room has only one bed? It would be like some of those stories I read where the characters discovered their mutual affections for each other through sharing a mattress, would it not?" Holo laughed. Lawrence nudged her with his elbow. "Ouch! I only jest," she winced, rubbing her hand in comforting circles on the affected area. 

"Hello there, are you the owner of this establishment?" Lawrence asked the woman near the front desk. 

The building was made of stone, obvious not only from the outside but the inside wall patterns as well. The common area for patrons with a fireplace was on the first level, the smell of burning kindle filling the air.

"This seems like a cozy place," Holo commented, stepping inside to join her companion. "The decorations are rather nice."

"Why, thank you," the woman smiled, turning her gaze to Holo. "And that would be me you're looking for. What can I do for you?"

"Yes, I would like to inquire about renting a room for the night. Preferably one with two beds," he asked and answered. 

"You're in luck, we still have a vacancy," the innkeeper replied, turning her attention to the now mostly empty key rack on the back wall. "Here's your key." Lawrence nodded his head in thanks. "The horse stable is behind the building. There's a shoveled out stone path so it shouldn't be too much trouble to find."

"How about you take the ket and head up to the room while I collect the horse," he suggested to his travel company, holding out the key for her to grab. 

"That sounds wonderful," Holo agreed, snatching the dangling keu before letting out a small yawn. "I could use a nap too. Your wagon isn't very comfortable for sleeping." 

"Well it's not meant for that," Lawrence said. 

"Bread," she muttered. 

"Bread?"

"Can you get some of that sweet bread while you are out?"

"Maybe," he got the last word in before heading back out into the village proper. 

The crowd outside had subsided to a notable degree, a plaza that not long ago took careful navigation to get through now half empty. They seem to have taken to the ice for recreation, given that more people were gliding now. As a response to the darkening sky, some of the villagers had propped up and lit torches. 

"Grab your blades while supplies last!" A merchant advertised their product in a loud, booming voice. He stood between a gate to the lake and a table displaying the variety of skates. 

"What's your selling price?" Lawrence asked, intrigued by the product pitch. It wasn't unlike something he would hear from Holo in their own negotiations. 

"That's a fair price, I'll take two," Lawrence said, taking out his leather coin purse to dig for currency. It's an interesting product that he could show, and possibly sell, in areas further away. It would also serve its usual purpose, at least temporarily. 

"I should probably pick up that bread Holo wanted too," he thought to himself as he walked away from the pseudo-shoe seller. Getting back through the plaza with a horse and wagon wouldn't be realistic. Finding a back route to the inn would be a necessity. 

"I have maple bread, honey bread, and sugar bread," a stand sitter replied to Lawrence's inquiry on sweet bread. 

"I'll take a loaf of maple bread and of honey bread," he answered before starting the dance with his purse again.

The walk to the wagon was a bit more challenged now, trudging through the snow with armfuls of stuff. While dropping the strapped skate blades would theoretically be fine, losing grip on the bread would ruin it. If that were to happen, he was too far from the plaza to warrant going back to get more to replace the loaves. Holo would get quite angry too at the prospect of not getting the fluffy flour. She has quite the sweet tooth, if Lawrence had learned anything about the wolf deity during their time travelling together. Well, her love of sugar and obsession with the drink. 

"Sorry for leaving you alone for so long," he apologized to his horse, setting the bread on the bench and the shoes on the floor before petting the horse's nose. "Holo got distracted by all the different foods available."

“Speaking of food, you’re probably hungry now too,” Lawrence commented before moving to the back of the wagon in search of an edible treat for his trusty steed. Carrots go bad easily so it’s not feasible to stock them for treats. There happened to be an apple sitting in the wagon, left over from Holo’s last escapade with respect to the tree fruit. 

“I don’t think she’ll mind,” he commented before grabbing the apple from the floor. He inspected it to ensure its safety for eating before returning to the horse’s mouth. The equine must have been able to smell the treat, considering their head whipped around to meet their owner. Lawrence took his dagger from its sheath, tucked onto a loop in his belt, to cut the apple. Even with the numerous sticky situations they had found themselves in through their travels that demanded the weapon’s use, the blade was still primarily used for tasks in the realm of cutting food. 

“Here you go,” Lawrence said to the horse, holding out the palm of his hand with four slices of apple, the insides now on the ground. 

Finding a back route to the inn was easier than initially expected to be. There was yet more trudging through the snow, there being much more here than in the main paths by the plaza. Riding on a horse made the extra couple inches of snow easier to cope with though. 

Upon arriving at the inn’s horse shed, there were no other horses tied up. Holo was likely to be right, most of the people seen had been locals to the area. That would also mean that this is one of the few if, not the only, inn in this village, given that most of the rooms here were occupied. He grabbed the loaves from the riding bench but kept the skates in the wagon before reentering the building. 

“Is that honey I smell?” Holo’s voice could be heard from outside the door, almost halfway down the hall. Lawrence also swore that he could hear her salivating alongside her inquiry. 

He was effectively tackled by the wolf when he opened the door to their shared room, trampled before even having the chance to take his shoes off. 

“Two loaves of bread? How generous of you,” Holo commented. “They’re both sugar, one is honey and the other is, not. Similar, but not honey.”

“That’s because it’s maple syrup. It has the same texture as honey but tastes a bit different. Still sweet all the same,” he answered. 

“I want to try,” the wise wolf commented before snatching the maple loaf from his grip, then darting back to the mattress with messied bed sheets.

“Hey, that’s to share!” Lawrence called out, shaking his head in his hand. “You’ll never change will you? I suppose you can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

“I am not a dog!” Holo said between clenched teeth, seething. “Do not compare me to those domesticated fools that chase their tail and act cute to get their dinner. I am a wise wolf who has lived for ages and have the wisdom and knowledge to show it. I am insulted,” she wrapped her arms in front of her chest, still holding the loaf of bread that she had ran away with, it now sporting a missing end and teeth marks. 

“It’s just an expression,” Lawrence informed, attempting to cool her down and defend his word choice. She continued her death glare, a look that could get even the strongest of men to quake in their boots. “Okay, I’m sorry. I surrender.” Her face softened. 

“Come over here if you want a piece of bread,” Holo said, tearing the loaf in a rough half before taking another bite out of her side. He followed her instruction, taking a seat on the bed next to her then snatching the half loaf. 

“The maple is certainly sweet like honey, but I prefer the overall taste of the latter,” she mused, turning her gaze to the loaf of honey bread that now rested on the study desk. 

“Later,” Kraft responded in between bites. 

“You’re no fun.”

“Did you sleep off all the food you’d already eaten while I was gone?” Holo nodded. “Finish the bit of maple bread you have left and we can eat some honey bread later. I’ve already spent all the food budget for today, can’t go being gluttons now.”

“Fine.”

“I found the inn’s well not long ago, would you like me to get some water?” Holo asked, licking the last bit of maple syrup off her lips. 

“The inn has a well?” Lawrence asked, taking him by surprise. She nodded confirmation. “Interesting, that’s not an amenity I see often.”

“Perhaps it is offered as a way to attract patrons?” She theorized, promptly grabbing a decently sized wooden bucket by the door. 

“The well is downstairs in the back by the fireplace. If I’m not back in ten minutes, come looking for me,” Holo mostly instructed before leaving the room, her deep purple skirt flowing behind her as she walked away. 

A look out the window showed the sky quickly darkening to a pitch black. In response, the festival goers decreased in size, a majority having retreated inside. The light of the moon and the still burning torches showed that no one was on the ice, all the stands had been vacated, and the last of the straggling villagers in the plaza quickly made their ways inside. This was working well in Lawrence’s favor. 

A light knock on the door got his attention and was followed by it being kicked open by a familiar face. 

“Why did you kick the door? You’ll disturb other people here,” Lawrence scolded her in a hushed tone, also shaking his head. 

“Didn’t realize I kicked it that hard,” Holo said apologetically, matching her friend’s tone. “My hands are full,” she added, setting the now full water bucket down. 

“I could have gotten the door for you after your first knock<” Lawrence continued to drive the point. “Too late now,” he sighed. “Get a drink if you’re thirsty then we’re going to head out for a bit.” 

“What will we be doing?” She asked, retrieving the cider mug from earlier to get some water from the wooden bucket. “I didn’t hear anything about special events for the festival tonight from anyone in the lobby.”

“No, it’s not a festival affair, just something I wanted to show you that I saw.”

“You couldn’t have shown it to me earlier when we were out?”

“I didn’t see it until later when I was out alone getting the horse. Ready to go?” Holo nodded. “I need to go grab something from the wagon, stay by the entrance,” he half suggested, half ordered. 

“Why didn’t you just bring it into the room?” She questioned, leaning against the side outside wall to wait. 

“It’s a surprise.”

Back in the shed, he showed his horse affection by petting his nose before taking the skates from the floor and returning to Holo. 

“What are those?” Holo asked, focusing her attention on the things in Lawrence’s grasp. “Some kind of shoes?” There are knives on them though…”

“They’re ice skates,” he replied, handing her a pair of the strapped blades. “Like what the people out on the lake earlier were wearing.”

“But you said we couldn’t. You called me inept and said I would fall and expose my tail,” Holo began to interrogate him, recalling their earlier interaction.

“First of all, I did not say that you were inept, only that you would likely fall due to your inexperience. There were also crowds of people earlier, couldn’t risk showing your tail off,” he clarified in an effort to defend himself. 

“But it’s okay now that it’s dark outside and the plaza’s crowd has cleared?” She predicted, questioning the merchant’s logic. 

“Precisely.”

“You must have gotten the shoes for a good price to even think about buying them,” she continued her conjecture. 

“I can’t just do something nice for you?”

“But that’s so unlike you, Lawrence,” the wise wolf commented. “Even if your primary motivation in this purchase was to do something nice for me, satiating my desire to give this ice skating thing a try, there had to have been a secondary reason to make the expense worth your while,” Holo lectured on. “You’re going to sell them further off to try and make a profit, aren’t you?”

“You know me well enough,” Lawrence chuckled. 

“So you were right, there really is no one else out here anymore,” Holo observed, making her way over to a bench by the lake. “Now, how do I get this on my foot?”

“Slide it onto your foot over your shoe then tighten the straps so it stays on,” he instructed, trying to demonstrate the steps himself to show her. 

“So like this?” She asked, taking the brown leather straps into her grip, then fumbling around with them. 

“Not exactly,” he commented, letting go of his own tightened straps to aid Holo. “Tight enough?” She stood up from the bench then took a few steps. The skates staying on was enough of an answer. Holo nodded her head in thanks before stumbling onto the lake. 

“If you’re struggling this much walking on stable snow then it really was a good idea to come out here at night,” he picked up his laughing. It was like watching a toddler walk for the first time. 

“I’m only stumbling because I cannot see,” Holo attempted to explain away. “The lake is better lit so I should fare better there.”

“An easier time walking on slippery ice? I doubt that,” Lawrence challenged that notion of hers. Her feet proved her wrong, falling onto her side immediately after stepping onto the frozen water. Lawrence stifled a laugh before stretching out his hand to her. “Need some help?” Holo turned herself from her side onto her knees before taking his aid, her gaze still trained to the ground. She let go to brush ice flakes off of her skirt, throwing her hand back out to him when she started to slide again. 

“Can I hold your hand?” He nodded. 

“That’s not like you,” he said, taking a step forward to join her on the ice. “You would usually refuse help as long as possible just to spite me.”

“Falling hurt,” she replied. “I do not wish to fall like that again.”

“The only way to stop from falling is to practice this, like with everything. You’re probably going to slip and fall more.”

“Well then at least I won’t be alone, flailing on the ice,” she smiled devilishly, almost like her intention all along was to get her friend to fall all the same. To bring him to the same level, so to speak. 

“Try again?” He asked. Once given the nod queue from Holo, he pushed himself ahead with his right toepick, leaving his left foot down to just glide. He was held back by Holo’s dead weight, she just gripping onto his arm tightly. “Try copying me, alright?”

After a few disjointed attempts, one of which almost landing them on the ice, they were able to get into a groove; picking together, gliding in harmony. 

“Even though I’m not very good at this, it is really quite fun,” Holo confessed as they went. “I see why you equated this to flying. If one was going fast, the wind would make you feel like a bird. Even with the cold air, the breeze is still nice. It’s … Liberating.”

“Ah!” She let out a muted scream, now on the ice. “Are you okay?” She asked her companion after seeing that he had come down with her. Despite that being part of her play, they had fallen harder than she expected. To add insult to injury, she had a fluffy tail to pad her fall, he only had trousers. 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” he answered, triggering a sigh of relief from the wolf. “Getting back up will be a challenge though. We’re close to the middle of the lake so there aren’t any kind of supports like the fence that we could use to get ourselves back on our feet.”

“Then let’s just stay down here,” Holo smiled, taking her tail out from under her skirt, moving it to cover their still-together hands. “If not just for a moment of repose.”

“Okay.”


End file.
